Night is Young
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: It’s time for Freddie’s debut of her song, but two special someones aren’t there to watch her. Though she has a smile for the crowd, it’s hard to sing. That is, until she swore she saw a flash of blonde hair and a black trench coat.


**Yay! Someone other than the Sea Three for once!**

 **CJ/Freddie/Zevon, my Wicked World OT3.**

* * *

Freddie took a breath as she walked around backstage. Music flowed in her blood, but she didn't go on stage very often. Not that she had stage fright, it was just hard without two certain people by her side.

Ally, her best friend, smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure you'll do great!" She exclaimed. Freddie nodded slowly, still not completely convinced.

If only CJ and Zevon were here. She missed them greatly. But they were back on the Isle. She was in Auradon. It would be a while until the kingdom had healed enough to bring them over, if ever.

"Miss. Facilier, it's your turn on stage."

Freddie sighed miserably as she walked on stage, before changing her facial expression to a smile for the crowd. They all cheered, and for a moment her chest warmed. But CJ and Zevon still weren't there.

The shadow girl slowly strummed her guitar to do the last tuning, before starting her song. It sounded dull to her, but the crowd wouldn't notice. She raised her head to the mic, her smile from ear to ear but not reaching her eyes.

 _Why you standing over there?_

 _Acting like you just don't care?_

 _We can make our own kind of music_

 _We might come from different worlds_

 _Might not be your kind of girl_

Of course, not their girl at all. She belonged on the Isle with the son of Yzma and daughter of Captain Hook. Freddie pushed the thoughts aside.

 _But I just wanna let go and lose it_

Lose it and cry pathetically on how they weren't here. Freddie steeled herself and faced the crowd with a smile. She was born on the Isle, why was she going to cry like a coward?!

 _We are lost and found,_

 _So let's go turn the beat around_

 _And maybe find a brand new sound_

 _Let's turn it up right now_

Here's the part where she has to be really happy. Really positive while singing. She looked in the stage wing as Ally smiled at her with a thumbs up. The daughter of Alice was probably the only one that understood her.

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go 'till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

Freddie let her gaze turn to Lonnie, who was happily spinning the records at the DJ booth. Then to Audrey, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Ally dancing behind her. They seemed not a care in the world.

She strummed her guitar again as she faced the crowd, breathing steadily and ready for the next verse.

 _Dance together, d_ _ance alone_

 _Let it out and let it show_

 _Changing colors under the strobe light_

 _I just wanna have some fun_

 _Let my worried come undone_

Yeah, like that would happen. If anything, her worries built up. Without CJ or Zevon, she grew a little shy with her singing. She was afraid she would mess up.

 _Right here right now it's feeling so right_

That's when she saw it. A streak of caramel blonde with beads braided in. _CJ,_ her mind instantly supplied, but she pushed it away as her mind played tricks on her.

Though, she felt a spark of hope encourage her to since the next part with motivation.

 _We are lost and found,_

 _So let's go turn the beat around_

 _And maybe found a brand new sound_

 _Let's turn it up right now_

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go 'till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

Freddie looked for that streak, that color that caught her attention. With disappointment, she couldn't find it.

Until she froze.

Standing there, _right there,_ was the familiar caramel hair and red coat. CJ. And next to her... black hair with a blue streak dressed in a black trench coat with a web-patterned collar. Zevon.

They waved. They _waved to her_. And she nearly fainted, but instead a gigantic grin appeared on her lips and she continued the song with power.

 _And I wish that it would never end_

 _I wish this song would play and play_

 _Be who you wanna be_

 _And then_

 _Just let the rhythm take you there..._

CJ blew her a kiss as Zevon held a thumbs up, other arm wrapped around the pirate girl.

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

The crowd cheered as Freddie bowed, smiling. It was Lonnie's turn up, but Freddie didn't mind as she saw CJ and Zevon weaving through the crowd to get backstage, just like her.

The second she saw them, _right there, right in front of her,_ she threw her arms around them in joy. They were here. Here. She couldn't be happier honestly.

"How'd you get here?" She gasped. "I thought..."

CJ laughed. "Freddster, even the Isle can't separate us from your amazing performance!" Freddie raised an eyebrow, and Zevon coughed and elbowed the blonde in the side.

"What she _meant_ is Ben gave us another chance. But I guess that's a lot less mystearious."

CJ frowned. "Mysterious," Zevon rolled his eyes, ready to argue English wasn't his first language as CJ shushed him, "but yeah, you're a buzzkill."

Freddie laughed, shaking her head. "I'm just glad you're here, it's not the same singing without you."

CJ pulled her in a hug, which Freddie returned immediately. Zevon tried to join in, but CJ pushed him away, glaring. "Buzz off, buzzkill." The son of Yzma pouted, and CJ's glare turned into a smirk. "Kidding, c'mere you skinny stick." Zevon gave a short chuckle before joining the now group hug.

CJ pulled away and kissed Freddie's cheek, Zevon doing the same to her forehead. The voodoo girl blushed a hundred shades of red and looked away.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed," CJ cooed.

Zevon hugged her again. "We love you."

Freddie pushed him away, laughing as she was nearly crying. "I know, you clingy sap."

"It feels nice to say," Zevon pointed out. Freddie smiled.

"Well, why don't we get some dinner while the night is young?"

* * *

 **I'm sorry, it was too perfect.**

 **And yep, I'll be writing more of this paring and (possibly) a story. Until then!**

 **~Evil**


End file.
